


Relationships Are Like A Box of Chocolates

by cypherd



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, off brand baon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypherd/pseuds/cypherd
Summary: Asgore actually moving on from Toriel was a long time coming but hey, the snail crawl that is that journey is worth some betting and input from the peanut gallery





	Relationships Are Like A Box of Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Diplomacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842166) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 

> I happened to mention at one point to Keelywolfe that Papyrus and Asgore would be the monsters most likely to wind up with human partners and the analogy I used was Lieutenant Dan from Forrest Gump showing up to Jenny and Forrests' wedding with a Vietnamese girlfriend/wife. And so I just wrote this drabble and ....it ended up being off-brand BAON. So - Keelywolfe liked it and convinced me to post it.

“It’s kind of like watching the end of Forrest Gump. Y’know, when Lieutenant Dan shows up with a Vietnamese wife?”

“She’s nowhere near being his wife, and really now Forrest Gump? Is that the reference you are going with here?”

The latter earned a shrug. Even Monsters who were social and popular media enthusiasts had a lot to catch up on. But the former. “...wanna bet that the refugee from a Jane Austen novel over there winds up with ol’ fluffybuns? A betting pool perhaps?”

That actually earned a snort. “Jane Austen too? I would ask who you are and what you’ve done with my brother but I’m sure you have some convoluted low brow reason for the reference dashing any hopes I may have you developed culture.”

“Absofuckinlutely. Her name is Cecily. If there ever was a name that demanded tragically dyin’ of syph, ya know?” 

“I think you’re thinking of Dickens.”

“Potato pohtato”

The subject in question was presently presenting her debit card to the Embassy cafeteria worker on shift, clutching her sad little tin of over priced horrible attempt at potato soup. Cecily was an outsourced worker for a firm which represented a handful of not-for-profits, charities and other organizations that wanted to be affiliated with the monsters. She presented their cases, models and expectations as defacto sales woman.

She was kind, sweet, unflinchingly polite and very good at what she did with a squeaky clean record and thus dubbed completely boring by the resident security detail after being vetted.

And all that had gone out the window quite shortly.It could not have been more clear that someone had been going to a few more ‘business meetings’ with Asgore than were on the calendar. 

Edge had been the first to bring it up having access to Janice’s calendar, who in her capacity as Edge’s personal assistant had access to all bookings and all calendars across the day, which she used to wedge her superior into free spaces.

It struck him as odd that Red hadn’t mentioned it to him.

He should have suspected that there was something more going on. Radio silence from his brother was always a clue.

“Okay watch this. I’ve got like five to one odds he doesn’t do shit.”

Edge ignored his brother’s gleeful tone but shrugged. “Hardly. Mark my words he shall do it.”

“Your liability doesn’t think so. He says next---” Red looked up into his brother’s scowl “...well relax, he didn’t make any actual bets pal, but he dinnae like Asgore do he? So fucker don’t have an opinion.”

“Well brother, my unasked for stance on my husband’s virtue aside I don’t think you’ll win this.”

Sure enough across the hall, Asgore was managing to look impressively small despite taking up a considerable amount of realestate physically.

“Howdy, miss DeMarchant.” No one needed special equipment to eavesdrop on the King, which Edge knew Red loved.

Cecily curtsied and blushed and said something certainly more quiet than the King, which Edge didn’t catch but Red apparently did.

“Oh that is fucking precious.” Red’s tone was mocking but Edge was inclined to agree more sincerely in his own head. Maybe he didn’t have much appreciation for females and human females even less so, but love, any love - small letters was always nice to see and this was definitely that. 

They would have a hard road ahead but for now, Edge could enjoy a positive step forward in monster human relationships. He settled his eyelights on watching the two stroll off towards Asgore’s office, lunch apparently forgotten. That was probably for the best. He couldn’t imagine that soup being good for anyone, monster or human. 

“hey so you owe me a tenner red." Sans had appeared from some shortcut or another, hand held out expectantly. 

And Sans fleecing his brother. That was worth it.


End file.
